


Out of Control

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season Two [18]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 2x18: Killed By Death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Control

There are few situations in which Xander feels truly out of control. There are even fewer that he feels like someone is controlling him.

However, seeing Angelus face in the deep background of the cemetery is definitely one of them. Barely realising it he tells Willow and Cordelia he has to pee and goes off.

Of course, he's being played, being controlled. The moment he gets near Angel, the fanged wonder shoves him against a mausoleum. He is nearly accepting of death, if it was good enough for Jesse it was good enough for him.

But as Angelus fucked up mind games normally are, he doesn't do what is expected. Instead of biting him, drinking him, and possibly turning him, he pins him. That's only the beginning of a bad bad scene. While Xander's unable to move, he rubs a knee against his groin. Two layers, boxers and flannel pants, aren't enough to prevent him from getting a reaction.

In fact, the reaction is probably much overdone because of Cordelia. She had offered him a blowjob in trade for a week of no masturbating, and a guy always has a hand but he might not always have a mouth. So he's pent up and Angelus doesn't even need to go into his pants to make his lust soar sky high. Just grip him outside for a few minutes, and he's done. Angelus walks off smirking, and he tries to wipe off as much come as possible onto the tree bark. And a few minutes later he loses control, and starts beating the shit out of Angelus.


End file.
